Canon Techniques
Bakuhatsuha: By raising two fingers, the user of this attack can create a large explosion that will totally decimate the surrounding area or the ground under an opponent. Bakurikimaha: A one-handed blast, holding your wrist to aim steadily Barrier: This purely defensive technique forms a Ki-shield around the body that protects the user from Ki or similar attacks. There are two forms of this manoeuvre. One is a spherical shield that surrounds the body, the other is more of a coating of the body. Big Bang Attack: A fairly powerful blast attack fired out of a single palm facing forwards. Bukujutsu: The ability to fly with one's ki. Burning Attack: A powerful energy blast shot from both hands. It is done when holding both hands forward, while doing some strange arm moves, And then put both hands forward again, Index fingers and thumbs touching. Then release the blast. Chobakuretsumaha: You power up a blast between the palms of the hands in front of his chest, then release the blast. Crasher Ball: The Crasher Ball is a ki-ball that is produced from the palm of the hand. Daichiretsuzan: With a swipe of the hand with two fingers extended, it creates an invisible cutting beam that goes a long way. Depending on your power, this can be a very powerful move that can slice through great amounts of land, even islands. Death Ball: This is a small ball of energy which can be created from either the tip of the finger or with both hands. Demonstrated by Frieza in the series, it can have varying levels of power; from individual-damaging to planet-destroying. Dodonpa: A blast shot from one finger, which explodes upon impact. The attack was created to rival the Kamehameha, and it is certainly deadly. Double Tsuihikidan: It shoots a Kamehameha-like blast from each hand, and it can be manually guided. Dragon Punch: You extend your fist and a giant dragon appears. This is essentially a chi attack 'personified', and the dragon will cause damage in relation to your own power. Energy Absorption: Certain androids have receptors that can channel weaker energy attacks used against them, adding to their own energy stores. Eraser Cannon: It is a large, powerful Ki blast shot from the mouth, and can cause destruction in a very large radius when it hits. Eye Beams: Two thin beams similar to Death Beams fired from the eyes. Death Beam: A beam of energy shot from one finger. Galactic Donut: A burning ring of chi energy that can be used to trap the opponent for a while, making him susceptible to other attacks, before exploding and causing damage. Galick Gun (Short for Galactic Gunfire): A blast similar to the Kamehameha, but slightly more aggressive in energy gathering and approach. Released with both hands palm-forward instead of cupped. Haikyuken: You treat your opponent like a volleyball and hit them around volleyball style. Hankokubikkurisho: It shoots a Ki blast forward using both hands and traps his victim in a shocking field of energy from which the opponent cannot escape. Heal: There are two kinds of Nameks, Warriors and Healers. Healers have the ability to fully revive a person to full health as long as they are not dead, at the expense of most of their own energy. Hell's Flash (Android): Fires a powerful blast from cannons under your wrists. Hellzone Grenade: The user throws several ki blasts at the opponent, which surround them in the air before they all 'implode' on the target, often causing lots of damage unless they manage to block or deflect some. Honoo: A powerful breath of fire. Genocide Attack: A series of Ki blasts shot into the air, which seek their targets upon being fired. Varying scales from a single opponent to potentially planet-wide genocide, for which it is known for. Kaioken: (NOTE, YOU MUST EXPLAIN HOW YOU LEARNED THIS TECHNIQUE IN YOUR HISTORY) This is primarily a power-up move. When Goku uses this technique, he flares up and gains a large boost to his speed and power but saps an enormous amount of ki. Goku learned this technique from the martial arts master King Kai in which it was named. Since Goku learned to go Super Saiyan, he stops using it. For this RPG, It will be counted as only a 3x transformation as it is gained at start if choose wanting this move. Kakusandan: Shoots a blast from each hand, then control the blasts so that they merge and then directs it above the heads of the enemies, thereupon split the blast again into many smaller Ki bolts which rain down upon the enemies. Energy Wave (Kamehameha): Perhaps the most famous type of ki-attack in the series, this blast is a continuous beam fired from a part of the body. Most famous is the Kamehameha, a powerful technique that is iconic for its mesmerising blue beam and power. Kienzan: It is a flat, disc-shaped Ki blast, which can be used to slice through its target with deadly accuracy. At lower powers it'll be easier to dodge, but at higher levels it'll be much faster. Kikoho: You put the tips of your fingers of both hands together, forming kind of an "O" between his fingers and his thumbs. Then you shoot a very powerful Ki blast through the "O" at his opponent; however, in response it drains your life force, and overuse can lead to death. Ki No Tsurugi: A Ki beam that shoots out somewhat as an extention of the hand and can be swung and stabbed to cut or pierce enemies. Makankosappo (Special Beam Cannon): A penetrating blast shot from two fingers. It is actually two blasts, one going straight ahead and the other coiling around the first for drilling power. This attack drills through everything it hits, and eventually blows up when it hits something big enough. It is potentially lethal, however the downside is the long charge-time (at least initially) and the fact it's fairly easy to dodge. Masenko: You raise both hands over your head and place them together, one over another, and then charge a ki blast similar to the Kamehameha. Renzoku Energy Dan: The user of this technique can shoot Ki bolts continuously from their hands, Resulting in somewhat of a "machine-gun ki blast" effect. Saiko No Kogeki: A Ki blast that is shot out of the mouth. Saimin Nno Jutsu: Used to hypnotize someone and affect his or her mind. Can be used to various extents at higher powers, but can only be used to distract at lower levels. Shogekiha: Is an invisible blast shot from the eyes or hand that burns on impact. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack: The warrior spits out a ghost-like form closely resembling the person. The ghostlike form has a mind of its own, and when it hits anything it explodes, severely damaging whatever is caught in the blast. They are similar to homing missiles. Taiyoken (Solar Flare): The user puts his hands in front of his face and summons a lot of energy, before dispelling it as light energy while screaming 'Taiyoken'. This blinds the opponent temporarily, although there are ways to avoid this fate. Tsuihidan: It is a Ki blast, and it tracks its enemy. Otherwise known as Genki Dono or the Yuudoh Energy Dan. Zanzoken: The user can move so fast he leaves an after-image, While attacking from another standpoint. Category:Techniques